


Sorry Sorry

by phoenixjustice



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unsettling, this caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Sorry

Sorry, Sorry  
By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso; I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated K+ for mentions of slash, underage, etc.  
Pairing: implied Sebastian/Ciel.  
Setting: Post-Campania Arc.  
Summary: It was unsettling, this caring.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He wondered when the moment was. When this had stopped merely about getting a tasty soul and when he actually started to care. It was unsettling; he had been around since humans were primatives in caves and while he liked watching the world of humans unfold over time, whether in a Contract at the time or not, he did not particularly like the fact that he had become attached to a human. To not even just find a person tolerable but to genuinely worry about them. He had never thought it possible to be able to feel that about another being; Ciel Phantomhive had turned everything on its head and so much didn't make sense any longer.

He would have to play this one close to the vest and watch things carefully. It was all so new and he hated the fact that he would feel crushed if Ciel had not even one fond thought of him in his small, but beautiful, frame.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
